fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Template Instructions
Below are instructions for the various templates used in the FFC Wiki. An important thing to know is these templates are not the end-all/be-all for the FFC Wiki. They are just guidelines to get you started. After adding a template to your page, you are encouraged to add whatever you need or remove whatever you don't need. See below for additional instructions. Every template marks "Page Template" is included in the page creation tool. A full list of templates can be found here. Infoboxes When filling out an infobox, it is not necessary to put "N/A" or something to that effect in the fields that you don't know. Just leave them blank. Although, if something is intentionally unknown as part of the story or the character's development, you should put "Unknown" rather than leave it blank. Story Page This is a page template, found here, designed to be a blank slate for new story pages. Series Page This is a page template, not created yet, designed to be a blank slate for new series pages. Character List This is a page template, found here, designed to be a blank slate for character lists. Basic Character Page This is a page template, found here, designed as a single page template to hold all the information on a character. The infobox used in this template is the FFC Character Infobox. Tabbed Character Page This is a page template, found here, designed to be a multi page template to hold the information of a character across various tabs. Each tab has its own template. See the template list above to find them. The tabber template used can be found here. The tabber used is built to support up to nine tabs. Below are the default tabs. Main Tab This is a page template and first default tab of the Tabbed Character Page. It is based on the "Basic Character Page" template. Some things were removed and made into separate tabs. The infobox included is this template is the FFC Character Infobox 2. History Tab This is a page template and second default tab of the Tabbed Character Page. Please use the following formats for dates. *1995 *1995-1996 *1 January 1995 *1 January 1995 - 2 January 1995 *January 1995 *January 1995 - February 1995 Relations Tab This is a page template and third default tab of the Tabbed Character Page. By default, this template includes slots for various family members, allies, enemies, and other people known by the character. Equipment Tab This is a page template and fourth default tab of the Tabbed Character Page. By default, this template includes slots for weapons, armor, and vehicles. Abilities Tab This is a page template and fifth default tab of the Tabbed Character Page. By default, this template includes slots for Abilities, Skills, Techniques, and Spells. See the examples below to understand which is which. *'Ability Name': Traits and inherent abilities of the character should be placed in the abilities category, such as genetic traits, intelligence, strength, agility, energy levels, magic levels, ect. Supernatural abilities that the character is born with and cannot be learned should be placed here, as these are inherent abilities. An example could be the type of magic a witch in Strike Witches possesses, such as Yoshika Miyafuji's Healing Magic or Mio Sakamoto's Magic Eye. *'Skill Name': Skills the character possesses should be here. Learned or learnable skills, such as martial arts, firearms proficiency, computer skills, ect should be added here. *'Technique Name': Techniques the character knows should be here. Techniques can range from a specific martial arts move to a special type of energy blast or anything of that nature. Examples are like the Reppuzan technique used by Mio Sakamoto in Strike Witches. *'Spell Name': Magic spells, especially those with spoken incantations, should be placed here. Examples are like the Kido spells used in Bleach. Blank Tab This is a page template designed to serve as a blank slate for additional tabs of the Tabbed Character Page. Category:FFC